


The Diary ✩

by hxnexty



Series: ✩✩✩ [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blindfolds, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Light Bondage, Multi, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 04:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4464758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hxnexty/pseuds/hxnexty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Dean finds your secret diary and shows it to Sam, it's not at all what they would expect. Working with the boys had made you more sexually frustrated than ever, and where is a better place to write down your sexual fantasies than a diary? Knowing what you want, they intend to give it to you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Diary ✩

**Author's Note:**

> aah okay this is my first fic...sorry if it's shitty

It all started when Dean discovered your diary. Usually you would have been better about hiding it, but an emergency hunting job had come up and you couldn’t waste any time on putting it back in it’s original hiding place. Although it was foolish, you didn’t expect anyone to find it under the pillow you shoved it under. 

Now, when Dean discovered the small treasure it was by accident. You had just gotten back from a hunt and were in the shower. Forgetting to grab a towel, naturally you asked him to fetch the one that was sitting on the motel bed waiting to be used. And Dean, being the observant person he is, saw the corner of the damned book sticking out from underneath the pillow. 

After bringing you the towel he went back into your room and retrieved the small item in which you kept all of your secrets and fantasies. Sneaking out of your room, he hid himself in the Impala with a six pack and began to indulge himself in your thoughts. 

What he read in it quite surprised him; especially since his name was mentioned more times than he could count. The discovery of your secret diary had given him the precious knowledge of your kinks and desires that included himself and Sam. 

Taking a drink from the bottle of beer in his hand, he chuckled to himself, wondering if you knew that he had wanted you as much as you wanted him. There were many things you wrote in the diary that clued him in on what you had fantasized about and he intended to give it to you. 

After getting out of his car, he carefully placed the diary back where he originally found it, in hopes that you didn’t notice it was missing. A smirk came upon his face as he concocted a plan that you would love. The downfall of his plan though, was that he had to come up with an excuse of how he knew your secret kinks. Deciding he could come up with a lie about it later, he put on his coat and said, “We’re low on supplies, I’m going shopping” Sam looked up from the research he was working on and met eyes with a flustered Dean. Eyeing him up and down, Sam finally met his brother’s gaze. He knew the wheels were turning in that crazy head of his but he didn’t want to pry. “Alright,” Sam went back to the book he was reading, although a bit less focused than he was before. He couldn’t seem to shake the thought that Dean had something strange planned. 

Dean exited the motel room and got into his car. He knew exactly where to go and what to get for the wonderful night that he had planned. 

~~~

A couple of hours later, you noticed that the elder Winchester had been missing for quite a while. Wandering into the main area of the motel room, you asked Sam where his brother had gone. 

“Hey Sam, have you seen Dean around?” you asked him with slight worry in your voice. Sam looked up at you and answered, “Oh yeah, he left a while ago. All he said was that he needed some supplies?” there was something in Sam’s voice that told you he didn’t quite believe the excuse his brother used to leave the small motel room. Shaking his head, he gave you a look that told you he didn’t know anything else. 

You were beginning to get worried since he was gone for so long. Dean had been known to do rash things on the spur of the moment, and this might be one of those times. Calling him might give you an idea of where he was, but you didn’t want to sound like an overbearing mother. He could just be out getting a few drinks, or having a burger before he comes back to the room for the night. Pushing the bad thoughts out of your mind, you went over to the refrigerator to get a beer for yourself and Sam. 

Handing him the drink, you persuaded him to take a break from his strenuous studying and come cuddle with you. Honestly, you just needed some comfort and a distraction from thinking of bad things happening to Dean. Sam gave you a knowing look before following you to the bed to watch a movie with him. 

You and Sam had always had a close relationship; you could almost call each other best friends. Brother and sister would be a more accurate description for your bond together, but considering that you wanted to sleep with him would make the brother/sister thing sound weird. Laying in his arms under the warmth of the blankets, he began surfing the channels until he discovered a movie that wasn’t too pornographic to watch.

You lied with him for about thirty minutes before you heard the door being unlocked. Being too tired to care, you just continued to watch the movie being enveloped in the warmth of Sam’s strong arms. After eventually drowsing off, Sam carefully got up from his comfortable spot in the bed and went to question Dean. 

Sitting in the kitchen with a glass of whiskey in his hand, and paper bags on the floor, Sam asked him, “Dude where have you been all night?” worry clear in his tone, he eyed his older brother to see if he could trace any signs of being at a bar or someplace he shouldn’t have been. Finding none, he sighed and shook his head when Dean said nothing. 

Looking up at his little brother with a gleam in his eye, Dean answered Sam, “I have been out buying,” stopping to pause for dramatic effect, “toys, Sammy; toys,” reclining back in the lounge chair, he looked up at Sam. 

Becoming suddenly confused as to what a man would want to do with toys, he asked him, “What are you talking about Dean? Are you alright?” Sam was trying to think of all the possibilities why Dean would leave for hours just to buy a few toys. “Is it for a case? I don’t think I’ve heard of anything that has to do with toys around here…” he innocently inquired. 

Dean couldn’t help but laugh at Sam’s reaction to what he had just said. Did he even know what kind of toys he was talking about? ‘This is hilarious,’ he thought to himself. Innocent little Sam…

Dean decided that explaining the situation would be too difficult, so he motioned Sam to follow him. He was going to show his little brother your diary. They both knew each other a little too well for their own good, so when Dean handed the small book over to Sam he knew he had to fight the urges he was getting. They discovered it by accident really; a long time ago when they were both drunk out of their minds, they had started to tell each other their sexual fantasies and secrets. The night ended with them having drunk sex and then not remembering it in the morning. Secretly, they both remembered but they didn’t want things to be awkward so they didn’t mention it. 

Sitting on the edge of the other bed, Sam opened your diary and began to read. He was really surprised as you always seemed like the type to be innocent when it came to these things. He kept seeing his and Dean’s names over and over in each entry, and it made him hornier than he was before. Sam enjoyed what had happened with himself and Dean that one time, and even wanted it to happen again. It’s just that he didn’t want to upset his older brother and make them have a fight about a drunken mistake. Sam almost forgot Dean was standing right in front of him, so he could clearly see the upcoming boner he had. 

Looking up at the mischievous grin on Dean’s face, Sam finally realized which toys Dean had gone out to buy. Putting the diary down and swiftly walking over to the bed in which you were sleeping, Sam extended his arm and was about to wake you up.

“No,” Dean exclaimed as he pulled Sam’s hand away from your sleeping body. “What are you doing?” the look on Dean’s face was priceless. He didn’t want you to wake up until him and Sam had come up with a plan to have their way with you. 

Raising his hands in surrender, Sam said, “I was going to wake her up, man. She obviously wants to fuck us, so why not right now?” 

Looking at his little brother in disbelief and shaking his head Dean quietly said, “Sam,” he ran his hands through his hair, “that’s not how she wants us to go about this dude,” continuing, Dean said, “I read the whole thing a while ago. I know what she wants, all you have to do is listen and we can give it to her. We can make this perfect, and it’ll only take a few minutes.” Sam decided to listen to his older brother as he came up with the perfect plan. 

~~~

Your P.O.V.

I woke up with the feeling of cold air against my naked body, and ropes against my wrists. I opened my eyes but all I could see was black; I came to the conclusion that I was blindfolded. ‘What the hell?’ I thought to myself, ‘Am I still with the boys?’ The last thing I remembered was falling asleep in Sam’s arms watching a stupid movie. I couldn’t help but become slightly turned on at the thought of being completely at their mercy. I felt a dampness begin to collect in between my thighs as I tried to push them together to relieve the pressure. 

“Ah, you’re awake,” Dean’s voice rang in my ears. “Guess what we found princess?” oh shit. I racked my mind as to what he could be talking about. I didn’t leave my search history on the laptop, did I? Suddenly it dawned on me; I hadn’t hid my diary as well as I usually did. There was so much stuff in there that I never intended them to see.

I stuttered, “Um…” I became nervous but not in a bad way. “Take a wild guess,” I could feel the younger Winchester’s breath against my neck as he came close to me. The wetness I was collecting began to become unbearable as I pictured them having their way with me as I had described in my diary. 

Dean’s laughter echoed through the motel room, “Well, we found your diary and we thought it would be fun to do a little,” he paused, trying to find the right word, “exploring,” continuing his brother’s sentence Sam began, “How long did you think it would take us to find it, kitten?” 

My breath hitched at the sound of the pet name he called me. I wonder how much of it they had read and what they thought of everything I had written. Nothing in my diary was simple as a wish to give them a blowjob, they were all specific fantasies I had dreamed of more than once. The pressure in between my legs was becoming unbearable and I whined at the emptiness I was feeling. 

Suddenly I felt a harsh vibration on my clit and yelled out in pleasure. Writhing under the toy, I tried to buck my hips into the wonderful feeling; and as soon as the vibrator started, it stopped. Whimpering at the loss of contact, I began to become agitated that they weren’t giving me what I wanted. 

I heard their snickers and it made me even more upset than I already was. Sam, I assumed, because of the size of his hands, began to massage my breasts, teasingly licking and sucking on them, making me throw my head back in pure bliss. Dean spread my legs with his calloused hands and licked a stripe up my heat. I gasped at the feeling his tongue gave and moaned for more. 

“You like being tied up, babygirl?” Sam asked. I quickly nodded my head and cried out when Dean began attacking my clit with harsh licks and sucks, occasionally using his teeth to make me squirm. I felt the pulse of the vibrator once again, but this time inside of me. Continuing his assault on me, making me moan his name, “Dean, oh my god, please,” I begged him. “I need to come,” Sam turned his attention away from my breasts, and began attacking my neck with wet kisses, harshly licking and sucking, making sure to leave behind marks. 

“Daddy, please,” I dragged out when the feeling became too much. Sam was sucking away on my sweet spot and Dean was licking me in all the right places; I could barely handle it. 

I heard them both let out a string of profanities after what I had said. Wanting nothing more than my release, I decided to use my knowledge of their kink to my advantage. “Pretty, pretty please Daddy, I really need to come. I want your big cock to fill me up so bad, I need you.” Suddenly, I felt two fingers penetrate my wet entrance replacing the vibrator to find my g-spot, and that was all it took to make me a shaking, moaning mess underneath the two Winchesters. As the waves of my orgasm overtook me, I could feel the ropes being untied and I fell back against the bed, panting in exhaustion. A hand on my back signaled me to sit up, and as I did so, I could feel the blindfold being undone. I looked at Sam and Dean in shock and awe. I never would have guessed that this would ever happen.

Dressed in only their boxers, I could see the giant bulges they had and couldn’t help but want them inside of me. Sitting down next to me on the bed, Dean motioned for me to sit in his lap. Wanting to please him, I did what he asked of me. Straddling him, he ran his fingers through my hair and whispered naughty things in my ears. I put my head in the crook of his neck and began to leave a trail of love bites. I felt Sam sit down next to us, and he began to palm himself through his underwear. Wanting to give attention to his boner, I crawled off of Dean’s lap and onto Sam’s. I tugged on his hair and began to kiss him with a burning passion, grinding on his erection beneath me. His slight moans were enough to get me hot and bothered again, and as I was rocking on him, he laid back so I could remove the one piece of clothing that was separating us. 

His thick cock slapped against his stomach as soon as I pulled down his underwear. With the tip already leaking precome, I began to teasingly stroke him. He was soon panting underneath me, wanting more than just my hand. Dean let out a hiss and I looked over to see him with his hand quickly going up and down his long erection. I motioned for him to join us on the bed with the hand that wasn’t occupied with Sam’s manhood. Leaning over to the elder brother I whispered, “I want to ride you Daddy,” his breath hitched in his throat and he began to nod his head up and down. 

Sam got up from his position on the bed so he could be replaced by Dean. Laying down, Dean’s face held his classic smirk. “Are you sure you can take me babygirl? Your pretty little pussy was tight when I had my fingers inside of you,” I looked down at him and batted my eyelashes, “Of course I can; I would do anything for you, Daddy,” he raised his eyebrows and smiled. “Alright then princess, let’s get the show on the road, I can’t wait here all day; my cock is throbbing.”

Sinking down on him, I let out a hiss; he was stretching me out quite a bit. His massive length was a lot for me to take. He grabbed my hips and I started to move up and down, at a slow pace to get used to his size. Sam came over to the edge of the bed and put his manhood in front of my mouth. I looked up at him with innocent eyes and he said, “It isn’t going to suck it’s self, babe,” Still bouncing on Dean, I took Sam’s enormous dick in my mouth; as much as I could at least. He took my hair in his hands and shoved my mouth farther down on himself, letting out a moan, “That’s it kitten, take my cock,” I moaned at the sound of the dirty words coming out of his mouth, and the feeling of Dean harshly thrusting up into me. Sam began to quickly fuck my mouth and I tried to deepthroat him. His tip hit the back of my throat and I tried to hold back a gag as he threw his head back in pure ecstasy. 

Dean reached his hands up and began to tweak my sensitive nipples in his fingers. I began to ride him hard and fast, wanting to have another orgasm. Sam’s moans began to become louder and more frequent as he shoved his length into my mouth, faster and harder. By then I was beginning to feel the familiar pit in my stomach that signaled I was close. I reached down to grab the bedsheets for stability since he was fucking my mouth so hard.

“Fuck babygirl, you’re gonna make me come,” Sam looked at me and I blinked my eyes at him innocently. “You’re gonna swallow it all like the little come slut you are, aren’t you princess?” I nodded my head the best I could since he was choking me with his giant cock. I felt him twitch in my mouth, and he let out a groan as he filled my mouth up with his salty substance. He slowly pulled out of my mouth and I licked my lips. I felt a drop of his come spill out of my mouth, and swiped it up with my finger to taste him once more. 

Dean suddenly flipped us over so he was on top and began fucking me relentlessly. Screwing my eyes shut and letting out a loud moan, I ran my nails down his back. He lifted one of my legs up onto his shoulder, hitting me in the perfect spot and making me scream. 

“Daddy, oh my god,” I was letting out strings of endless profanities as he pounded into me. I could hear the headboard hitting the wall with each thrust he made. I felt him reach his hand down and start rubbing my clit, as I was close to my release. “Please Daddy, please, I need to come,” It was difficult to form a clear sentence, since it was hard to focus on anything except his length hitting my g-spot over and over. 

“You can’t come until I let you princess,” Dean looked at me and smirked, knowing that what he asked of me would be impossible. I shook my head in refusal and pleaded, “I’ll be good, Daddy, please? Let your princess come all over your thick cock,” What I had said had only encouraged him more, so he began to fuck me even harder than he was before, if that’s even possible. I screamed as my orgasm overtook me, and harshly twisted the sheets as I saw stars. 

My body was shaking as his thrusts became sloppy and he came inside of me. Convulsing as his come filled me up, my eyes were shut and all I could see was white. Panting, he collapsed on top of me and kissed my shoulder. Dean rolled off of me and looked into my eyes, “Did I give you permission to come?” he asked me. I was still floating in the after-shock of my orgasm as I shook my head no. Closing my eyes, I felt Sam climb in the bed besides us. Looking over to Dean I apologized, “I’m sorry Daddy, it was just too much… your cock was just so good,” I giggled at what I had said. I never would’ve imagined that something like that would come out of my mouth. He looked over at Sam and silently communicated with him. Eventually they both shrugged and Dean said, “It’s alright this time, princess. Just be prepared for a consequence next time,” I gasped as he mentioned a next time. They both smirked at me and I tried to hide my face with my hands. 

“I guess now you know everything,” I was suddenly shy that they knew the thoughts I had about them. I had touched myself more times than I could count thinking about them. All of the things I had imagined were in there, and I didn’t know how to act around them now that they knew which type of person I am. 

“It’s not necessarily a bad thing,” Sam assured me as he wrapped a warm arm around my body and pulled me toward him. I looked into his eyes to see if he was telling the truth and he continued, “Now that we know, it’ll be a better experience for all of us. And I’m sure we’ll all be a lot less stressed,” we all let out a tired laugh. 

Curling up into Sam, I could feel Dean wrap his arms around on the opposite side of me. Pulling the blanket on our naked bodies, I could already hear one of the brothers snoring. Smiling to myself, I closed my eyes and thought of all of the good times to come with my two favorite people in the world. This was the start of something wonderful. 

~~~


End file.
